Broken Wings SamXCastiel
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Sam finds his savior...Castiel finds his demon


Authors Note - Stop reading if you don't like slash.

Pairing: Castiel/Sam  
Not related to any episodes, but is set in Season Four of Supernatural

**BROKEN WINGS**

xXxXxxXxXxXxX

Castiel's breathing was slow...gentle...angelic...blowing through his lover's silky brown hair, his soft hands caressing and running through the auburn fibres...sensations coursing throughout the demon's body...Sam Winchester's strong, muscular body that convulsed as Castiel brushed his lips across his chest, the torso that held many scars, many scratches - reminders of battles that had been lost and won.

Conflicting with urgency and strength, Sam ripped at Castiel's back, fingernails clawing into the already bruised, saintly flesh, his breathing harsh and laboured as he then scratched his partner's cheek, small droplets of blood dripping on both of their heated, moist entities. This brutal sense of lust sweeping throughout Sam like a virus unleashed itself onto Castiel....  
Castiel...  
Cas...

________________________________________________________________  
6 hours previously -

'CASTIEL!' Sam shouted angrily at the angelic being, his hair moving aggressively as he continusely jabbed a pointed finger through the air towards Castiel.  
'Hell no, you aren't leaving till you talk to me!'

Castiel turned towards Sam, his creamy trenchcoat blowing in the harsh wind, the heavenly orb of moon creating deformed illusions of angel wings in the shadows on the ground. They were alone in the overgrown, delelict field - which, many decades ago, was a happy children's playground - and Sam wasn't letting Castiel go without a fight, even with how celestial and innocent he looked with the moonlight, its azure rays highlighting the divine being's aura.

'There is nothing to say, Sam'  
Castiel responded in a deadpan, frigid manner, his moments and body language non-existent...cold. Sam always thought angels were supposed to be protective, caring and emotional, something that could save him, save him from the curse of demons, death and an eternity in Hell. Something to make him human, something his brother wouldn't be afraid of (even though Dean would never ever admit it), something normal. Instead, in front of Sam, there was a character of complete opposite - a being that was heartless, unfeeling and callous.

'There's so much to say Castiel, but your god dam stupid morals...' He rose his voice into a tone of irritation and rage. '...are blinding you!'

'Sam, do not use the Lord's name in vain...'

'You know what...screw your God...!'

Castiel still maintained the same expression from minutes ago - his body unwavering in the intense pressure of the night wind. He then proceeded to take a few steps forward toward Sam, who was now uncertain whether he had done something really wrong to anger Castiel.

'Sam...do you not believe in God?'

Sam looked at him, madness brewing up in his already darkening eyes.

'No, I don't believe in God...angels...or frickkin' Santa Clause okay?'

'But Sam...' Castiel walked up towards the Winchester, his hand - that had burned and scarred Dean's arm to drag him out of Hell - placing itself onto Sam's bicep.  
'An angel is here....for you...'

'For me?' Sam scoffed at the meagre remark, instantly brushing Castiel's hand off him and stepping to the side. 'You're here for Dean...making him do all your work...its pathetic!'

'I am not making him do my work Sam. It must be done for the survival of mankind - Would you like Lucifer to rise, Sam, and control us all, control you?'

'You know dam well I don't...'

'Sam, don't then bring Dean into this issue you have with me.' Castiel's eyes seemed to glimmer towards Sam. It wasn't tears nor sadness, something different that Sam realised as some form of emotion.

'My issue is you and Dean...'

'No. Its not. You believe in angels and the Lord Sam, but you just don't believe in me. I don't have the knowledge why, but...' Castiel paused, his mouth open, but with no words escaping. Sam waited for him to finish, noticing the grimace in the angel's face, knowing he didn't want to say it. '...its hurts Sam.'

'Hurts?' Sam had to laugh at this notion. 'You are just a spirit trapping some poor man's body - you can't feel anything except the extreme desire to piss me off!!'

Sam was lying now, and for all he knew Castiel could know he was lying as well. He wasn't just a spirit, Sam knew this the most. Nobody knows that Sam can see Castiels true face....his true voice. Instead of always seeing this tax accountant's body holding an angel with an American deep twang to his voice like Dean does; Sam sometimes saw the blue aura of the being expand to the heavens, its colours merging together from blue to white to grey, the voice like a powerful choir, singing to the other angels and skies above, this beautiful sound that were messages, prayers and callings to God. It wasn't a body anymore...it was an immense entity that had invaded the Winchester's lives, and clouded Sam's head and vision. It was the fact that Sam was terrified of his fate, and knowing nobody, not even Castiel, an angelic creation of good, could save him. That's why he was so angry, so maddened that nothing could be done to change his destiny that he will become something that they hunt, a demon, or maybe something they had already hunted and destroyed...the Yellow Eyed Demon.

'Yes Sam. An angel can feel emotion too…' Castiel walked up again to Sam, raising a hand toward Sam's bicep for a second time, but hesitated. It was mere inches from Sam's arm, and Sam could feel the immense heat radiating from Castiel's hand – making his arm feel extremely warm and comforted – something he hadn't felt in a long time. Castiel returned his hand back to his side much to Sam's disappointment and annoyance.

'You obviously don't know me…' Castiel continued. '…as much as I wanted you too, Sam. I'm sorry…'

Sam opened his mouth to respond but as soon as he blinked, the glorious vision that was Castiel had vanished. Whenever he did that, there was always a scent that reminded Sam of cinnamon – his favourite scent when he was a child…made a change from the smell of gunpowder, gasoline and Dean's constant aura of sex and beer.

Before Sam returned back to the hotel, Sam had only one thing to say:

'God, Dam it…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where have you been Sammy?' Dean glared at his younger brother, his eyes locking onto Sam's, demanding answers.

'Don't judge me Dean. I haven't been using my freaky ass powers, if that's what you mean…' Sam sighed, as he proceeded to close the hotel room door, it creaked under Sam's hand pressure, its red pain flaking off as it banged against the doorframe.

'I don't mean anything – I just want the truth Sammy. That's all I want.'

'You got it…'

'Do I?' Dean got up from the resting position that he had been laying on the bed for the last hour, waiting for Sam. Actually no…more like using the precious MagicFingers, dam he had missed that.

'Jeez Dean! Just shut your mouth! I haven't been with Ruby; I was with Castiel, for your information, okay? Not like it's your business.'

Dean's expression changed from anger to complete shock in a split second. He seemed confused at the prospect of an angel and demon together.

'Cas? You were with Cas? Why?'

'Doesn't matter…'

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm turning him around in a fury.

'Tell me Sammy…'

'We were talking about you okay?'

'Sam…'

'What?'

'Don't lie to me!'

'Wha?'

'What's he told you?' Dean looked enraged as he turned away from his brother, exasperating heavily as he shook his head.

'By the looks of it, you need to tell your pathetic demon of a brother, what's Castiel said to you about me? Huh…said I'm going to Hell? Said I'm gonna turn freak-a-zoid psycho?? What Dean? Am I gonna kill…'

'Stop it Sammy…'

'No! Am I going to kill you Dean? Kill me…kill you precious Castiel?' Sam spat out the word Castiel like a putrid virus, instantly regretting it.

Dean grabbed his coat fiercely, grabbing hold of a stash of one dollar bills on the table.

'I'm going out…'

'Yeah you do that Dean. Maybe you will have a nice little chat to Castiel about me yeah?'

Sam screamed in anger as Dean slammed the door. Sam plonked himself down on the bed, lying on his stomach, his face burying itself into the flat, musky pillow.

It was then that a soft, delicate knock banged on the hotels disintegrating door. What was it…Dean coming to apologise or another damned lecture? Sam grabbed the greasy doorknob (probably from Dean's burger ridden hands), ready to say his piece.

'Dean I don't…' Sam stated, opening the door. Appearing in front of him was none other than Castiel himself, his puppy dog eyes pleading with Sam to let him in, his face a picture of sadness and regret.

'Sam may I…' He gestured to the interior of the room. 'Please?'

Sam returned the gesture by opening the door wider for him; the cinnamon like smell invaded his nostrils as Castiel walked unto the room in a dreamlike, floating manner.

Sam was then suddenly thrust against the wall, his hand banging on the thin screen, the wallpaper flaking off like distorted confetti. He felt soft lips pressing against his, electricity running throughout his body as he felt the angelic vessel's hand slide across the Winchester's belt, unhooking it from its course holder, letting it fall to the floor. Sam didn't stop Castiel – he knew it was wrong, but in his mind, his sick, twisted demonic mind he made it so right. He wanted this, and he wasn't going to deny it any longer. He grabbed Castiel's trench coat, flinging it over to the other side of the room, as he then proceeded to rip Castiel's trousers from his toned, smooth legs. The vessel kept in good shape, surprisingly, and Sam was impressed with what he saw. Castiel reached out to remove the rest of Sam's clothing, but Sam stopped him, pressing his tongue deep into Castiel's mouth, flicking the roof of his mouth and grabbing hold of his cock before pushing Castiel on to the bed. Castiel landed with a grunt as he himself took off the remainder of his clothes, watching Sam lick his lips and give a slight grin to the angel. As Sam then stood there naked, Castiel felt something stir in his groin – something he had never felt before. He looked down to see his long penis rising hot, full of blood. Sam laughed as he then moved on top of Castiel's muscular body, holding the shaft in his hand. Castiel moaned in pleasure as Sam continue to rub up and down, faster and faster, his tongue licking over the angel's hard nipples and then proceeding to go down towards the vessel's cock, where his mouth took the full length of the organ. His saliva moistened the top of Castiel's shaft, causing his hand to shoot out, and grasping hold of Sam's hair in an orgasmic rage. He beckoned to Sam, pulling his hair slightly upwards away from his hot organ, and motioned for him to take control – as he didn't know how sex worked…not really. Sam positioned himself comfortably, wanting to see Castiel's face in the passion – he got the face he desired as he prodded Castiel's opening, the tight opening that Sam's shaft gently glided into. Castiel's face moaned and grimaced in an naked, wild seduction as Sam's cock rose up and up more, pressing against the angel's prostate. Sam moved with the speed of a beast, as he pushed harder and harder into Castiel, his tongue again flicking over the nipples, sucking hard on them as the penetration became hotter and quicker, much to Castiel's delight….

XXXXX

Castiel's breathing was slow...gentle...angelic...blowing through his lover's silky brown hair, his soft hands caressing and running through the auburn fibres...sensations coursing throughout the demon's body...Sam Winchester's strong, muscular body that convulsed as Castiel brushed his lips across his chest, the torso that held many scars, many scratches - reminders of battles that had been lost and won.

Conflicting with urgency and strength, Sam ripped at Castiel's back, fingernails clawing into the already bruised, saintly flesh, his breathing harsh and laboured as he then scratched his partner's cheek, small droplets of blood dripping on both of their heated, moist entities. This brutal sense of lust sweeping throughout Sam like a virus unleashed itself onto Castiel.

Sam knew that this was right…despite everything. He longed, lusted and loved for Castiel, the angel, the savoir, ready to protect the ever-changing demon…forever…despite the consequences.


End file.
